Tradução Tomando de conta
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: [Tradução] One-shot transbordando com fluff. Annie fica doente enquanto está tomando de conta das sobrinhas e Auggie é o herói.


**Título:** Tomando de conta  
**Autor: **Emilee Crumby  
**Tradutora:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto Séries Sem Sub/2012 p/ ****Didi****,** Fluffy, leve hurt/comfort.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma  
**Resumo:**One-shot transbordando com fluff. Annie fica doente enquanto está tomando de conta das sobrinhas e Auggie é o herói.

**Link da original:**Handling It: http(dois pontos)(barra barra)www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)7182515 (barra)1 (barra)Handling -It [tire os espaços e coloque o que tem dentro dos parenteses]

**Tomando de conta**

"Toc toc," uma voz familiar chamou da entrada.

Uma voz um pouco menos familiar respondeu num tom baixo e rouco vindo do sofá no aposento seguinte.

"Auggie?"

Annie ergueu a cabeça do braço do sofá e de imediato tentou arrumar suas desarrumadas mechas antes de lembrar como o resto de si estava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, erguendo-se fracamente e apoiando seu peso num braço do sofá.

"Eu fui convidado," ele respondeu antes de ser quase derrubado por uma confusão de braços e pernas de garotas de cinco anos.

"Auggie!" Katia gritou empolgada enquanto tentava escalar o homem como se ele fosse uma árvore.

"Katia," Annie repreendeu, encarando através de um olhar embaçado. "Você chamou o Auggie?"

Imediatamente arrependida, a garota pulou até o chão e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Annie pareceu confusa por um momento antes de chamar.

"Chloe, venha até aqui."

O esforço envolvido em gritar levou a espiã a uma sucessão de tosses. Ela levou uma mão até a própria testa e fechou os olhos sentindo a garganta arder e a cabeça pulsar.

Auggie ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não posso imaginar por que ela me ligaria."

"Você realmente não precisava fazer essa viagem toda até aqui." Annie disse ao se recuperar um pouco. "Eu sinto muito por ela ter te incomodado."

"Não sinta," Auggie disse com facilidade. "E volte a se sentar, você não deveria estar de pé."

"Como ela conseguiu seu número, afinal?" Annie perguntou meio tonta, voltando a se afundar no sofá.

"Aparentemente eu estou listado como o contato de emergência no seu celular."

Annie fez um som de descrença. "E esses documentos são uma emergência?"

"Algo assim," ele deu de ombros. "Você parece que tá horrível."

Ela riu fracamente. "Como você poderia saber isso?"

"Okay, Sua voz parece horrível."

"É só um resfriado, Auggie."

Annie pegou um lenço e deu o seu melhor em tentar encobrir o som do espirro. É claro que seu atencioso e o qual já fora responsável em guiá-la em tantas missões ouviu.

"Saúde. Febre?"

"Não." Annie disse entre dentes.

"Eu não preciso te ver para saber quando você está mentindo."

"Um pouco febril."

"Será que preciso te pedir para guiar minha mão até sua testa?" Auggie perguntou com a testa franzida.

Annie fez uma expressão irritada. "Um pouco acima de 38,5."

"Parece que você pegou uma gripe da temporada."

Os olhos de Katia alternavam-se entre Auggie e sua tia. Ela tinha intuição o suficiente para perceber que uma muito sútil batalha por controle estava ocorrendo e sabia que o melhor era se manter quieta.

Annie fungou.

"Sim, bem, não posso dizer que ser babá estando doente seja a missão mais difícil que já recebi."

"Mas, como pode perceber, eu estou aqui agora e completamente a par da situação." Auggie disse com um sorriso.

Katie franziu o cenho. "Do que vocês estão falando?" ela perguntou num tom infantil.

Auggie se ajoelhou até ficar no mesmo nível que ela e permitiu que um bracinho se prendesse ao seu pescoço enquanto explicava.

"Eu estava pensando em ficar mais um pouco. Estou um pouco enferrujado em jogos de tabuleiro, mas estou certo que consigo vencer você e a Chloe."

O pequeno rosto dela se iluminou e ela segurou a mão do espião, pronta para guiá-lo.

"Só me dê mais um segundo. Vá lá preparar tudo."

Katie correu para obedecer, deixando Auggie com um sorriso convencido.

"Você não precisa se dar ao trabalho," Annie grasniu melancólica.

"Sem problemas," ele disse petulante. "Para ser honesto, eu sou muito bom em jogos de tabuleiro."

Annie não disse nada e quase não conseguiu forçar um sorriso que Auggie não conseguia ver de qualquer jeito.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou, sentindo o desânimo dela.

Annie suspirou e riu tristemente. "Você deve tá tão cansado de ficar tomando de conta de mim."

Auggie franziu o cenho e sentou cuidadosamente perto dela no sofá. Ofereceu a mão na qual Annie relutantemente colocou a sua. A voz dele estava baixa e séria quando ele respondeu.

"Nunca."

Ela ergueu os olhos avermelhados para se encontrar com os profundos castanhos do outro e o momento só foi interrompido por uma vozinha pequena vindo da entrada do aposento.

"Estou encrencada?"

Annie inclinou-se para olhar por um lado de Auggie e assim poder ver Chloe cutucando com um pé o tapete do aposento.

"Eu diria que você está." Annie respondeu enquanto um sorriso resignado se formava em sua face. "O Auggie aqui está planejando aniquilar vocês no tabuleiro."

Chloe pareceu aliviada e atravessou o lugar para pegar a mão de um risonho Auggie.

"Eu serei amarelo." Ela declarou puxando-o até que ele ficasse de pé.

"Por mim tudo bem." Ele respondeu, permitindo-se ser guiado. "Contanto que sejamos silenciosos para que sua tia possa dormir e ter algum descanso. Aí podemos fazer um pouco de canja de galinha para ela depois de eu ensinar vocês como se usa o fogão ."

"Auggie." Annie disse num tom ameaçador para o homem que deixava o aposento. Risadas foram a única resposta que obteve e ela não conseguiu evitar rir consigo mesma ao se reclinar de volta no sofá e permitir-se um descanso tranquilo.


End file.
